


our deal (elliedina version)

by sweetbakkoush



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbakkoush/pseuds/sweetbakkoush
Summary: inspired by best coast's song "our deal". posting this for my friend!where ellie and dina don't tell each other how they really feel.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	our deal (elliedina version)

"Ellie, that's our deal. Ok?"

-

Ellie was still sleepy, lying on her stomach, with a freshly made coffee, staring at a half-naked Dina. So many things were on her mind right now. She wanted to talk. But she couldn't. She had a million things to say, she wanted to scream how bad she wanted to just hold Dina's hand and pretend that nothing else in the world existed, how bad she wanted to hug Dina as something actually meaningful. God, she was so in love with Even. Everybody knows it. Joel, Jesse, even Tommy, all of them know how Dina turns into a mess when she's with Dina. Everybody seems to know, except the one person she actually wants to know it. 

"Do you like the coffee?" Ellie was snapped out of her thoughts and she realised she had barely touched the coffee Dina made for her. (And the fact that Dina made her coffee in the morning alone could make Ellie completely melt inside.)

"Uh, yes, sorry. I was kinda, uh, overthinking."

"About the coffee?" Dina giggled, and Ellie giggled too.

"Just... things. Not a big deal." Ellie was almost choking, and not in the way she likes. "Sometimes I can't really control what I think about and I get kind of lost. Not lost, I mean... It's like I'm travelling. But not like I'm high. I'm just... thinking?" Ellie was nervous and holding herself more than she could to not say a thousand things at once and expect Dina to play along with it. But Dina was just giggling. Har hair was falling into her face. That bastard.

"It's ok Ellie, I understand."

"I don't think you do." Ellie looked at Dina, and realised that came out a little harsher than what she intended. "Sorry, It's just... I want to tell you some stuff, Dina. But I can't because it's not part of our deal and you- I mean, we take this very seriously. And as much as I want to, I don't think I can." Both of them stayed in silence for a while. Dina stopped drinking her coffee. Ellie was at the verge of going crazy waiting for Dina to do or say something.

"Uh, I'm sorry, Ellie. I, uh." Dina was feeling bad and Ellie could tell. It was obvious, none of them was feeling ok in that room, both of them had so much to say yet they didn't. "Ellie, I don't think I can be what you are looking or hoping for. More than anything we already are." At this point Ellie's eyes were almost full of tears. This wasn't part of the deal, she reminded herself. No feelings, no crying. "That's not our deal. We don't tell each other about this things." Dina wasn't even looking at Ellie anymore at this point.

"I know."

Everything felt weird after it. They stared at each other for a long time in silence. They almost didn't talk. Dina made her lunch while she was taking a shower. They ate, and they watched the tv show they always watch together and they hugged. Ellie felt good. They had sex again, of course. 

And then Dina left. She told Ellie to take care of herself and she sent a text when she got home. Ellie just kept staring at her empty bed. Dina took the rest of the weed they were smoking during the night. Fuck. She was fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it :P my twitter is @rollingstowne and my tumblr is @girlin-red


End file.
